blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/The Best Spring Break Ever
Plot Trivia Songs #A Fun Fun Sunny Day #The Having Fun Song #Big and Little #Let's Go #Lookin Around My Neighbourhood #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #If I Lived Under The Sea #People Helping Other People #Nothing Beats a Pizza #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Tajja Isen as Lily #Julie Lemieux as Beth #Nissae Isen as Ryan # # # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Jackson and Jordan enjoying the beautiful day.) *Jackson: "It certainly is beautiful out, huh, Jordan." *Jordan: "It sure is. I hope it's sunny for Spring Break. Can you believe we got a full week off school." *Jackson: "I know. Today is sunny. So we'll have fun even when it's sunny." (Song: A Fun Fun Sunny Day.) *Jackson: (Sings)Yes. It's a perfect day for having fun. *Jordan: (Sings)We'll run and play out in the sun. *All: (Sings)Let's jump and sing, we can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing, we can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. *Jackson: (Sings)Play some catch. Or climb a tree. *Jordan: (Sings)Or fly a kite if we catch a breeze. It's a perfect day. You can do as you please, it's a fun fun sunny day. *All: (Sings)We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing, we can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. *Jackson: (Sings)Let's jump. *Jordan: (Sings)And sing. *All: (Sings)We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. Let's jump and sing, we can do anything. It's a fun fun funny. A sun sun sunny. A fun fun sunny day. (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Lily: "Hey Guys." *Beth: "Looks like you guys had been having fun." *Jackson: "Hi everyone." *Jordan: "So what should we do today?" *Ryan: "Well. We brought Blaze and AJ with us. So it looks like we'll be having fun for a full week of spring break." *Jordan: "I'm sure we'll have fun whatever we do. Right guys?" (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody." *AJ: "Can you believe it’s spring break." *Jackson: "Yeah. Ya think we'll ever have fun." *Blaze: "Yeah! We'll have fun whatever we do." (Song: The Having Fun Song.) *Blaze: (Sings)Today is a special day. Because we're all together. *AJ: (Sings)We'll have a very best of time. Because we're gonna have fun. *Jackson: (Sings)Clap your hands. *Jordan: (Sings)Run in place. *Jackson: (Sings)Dance a silly dance. *Jordan: (Sings)Make a funny face. *All: (Sings)Whatever we do. Me and you. The one thing that we know is...We're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Whatever we do. Me and you. The one thing that we know is...We're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Together we're gonna have fun. (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). (Just then, Hilary and Kipper arrived with a list.) *Hilary: "And then we'll do this and that." *Kipper: "Bonza! This is kanga-riffic." *AJ: "Look! It's Kipper and Hilary. I wonder if they had something fun planned for spring break." *Blaze: "C'mon. Let's go check it out." (They raced over to Hilary and Kipper.) *AJ: "Hi Hilary. Hi Kipper." *Hilary: "Oh. Hey guys." *Kipper: "G'day. G'day. G'day." *Blaze: "Got anything fun planned for spring break." *Hilary: "Of course. Check it out. I've spend half the night making this to do list for spring break." *AJ: "Whoa! That's a long list, Hilary." *Blaze: "Ya sure you can everything done by the end of spring break." *Hilary: "Of course. If anyone can get through a to do list for spring break, it's me." *AJ: "So. Why don't we have go on an adventure while we follow Hilary's list." *Blaze: "Okay everyone. Let's go." (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Okay. Ready to have some fun, fun, fun." *All: "Yeah!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, the kids arrived at the Axle City Fair.) *Kipper: "Okay. Here we are, mates!" *Hilary: "Hmm. I wonder where Blaze and AJ are. They gotta be around here somewhere." (Just then, she spots them at the bounce house.) *All: (Cheering and Laughing). (They jump out to see Hilary and her friends.) *Hilary: "Hi guys!" *Blaze: "Hey! Guess what's happening today?" *Hilary: "Where are we?" *Blaze: "It's the Axle City Fair." *All: "Whoa! Wow!" *Hilary: "So. What should we do today." *Ferris Wheel Operator: "Ferris Wheel! Two coins to ride the Ferris wheel." *Kipper: "Everyone seems to be having fun." *AJ: "Ooh. Let's do the Ferris Wheel next." *Hilary: "Okay! Great idea!" (As she spoke, Blaze gets out a bag of coins.) *Blaze: "Good thing we brought a lot of coins to the Fairy, cuz, we wanna do everything." *Hilary: "Just like on my to-do list." (The kids went to the Ferris wheel.) *Blaze: "Here you go, two coins." *Ferris Wheel Operator: "Have a nice ride!" (The kids got in the Ferris Wheel basket.) *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "This is fun." (The kids pay one coin each to use the ball toss booth. They managed to knock down the jars.) *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Kipper: "Nice shot, mates!" (Blaze pays one coin at the hot dog stand. But the funny thing is, that Blaze and AJ got the wrong sized hot dogs.) *All: (Laughing). (Blaze and AJ switched their hot dogs around.) *Hilary: "That's better." (Now, the kids are on the spinning tire ride.) *All: (Cheering and Laughing). (They jump out to join the kids and Hilary and Kipper who was looking at her list.) *Hilary: "That was a lot of fun." *AJ: "So what should we do next." *Hilary: "Hmm. Well..." (Before she could come up with an idea of her own, something amazing happened.) * Category:Blog posts